The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia hiemalis, commercially referred to as a Elatior Begonia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘BKPBEELM’.
The new Begonia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Maasdijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new freely branching and freely flowering Begonia plants with attractive flower color.
The new Begonia plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of a proprietary selection of Begonia hiemalis identified as code number 6500676, not patented. The new Begonia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled greenhouse environment in Maasdijk, The Netherlands in September, 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia plant by tip cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Maasdijk, The Netherlands since December, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.